


december 5th: puppy eyes

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2018 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: hamstersdan and phil take their daughter to the pet store





	december 5th: puppy eyes

Dan isn’t sure how he ended up here on an early Saturday morning. It’d simply been a quick pop into the pets store to pick up another leash for Thor since he’d managed to chew through yet another one, and whilst they’d been clambering into the car, it’d been Phil’s idea to bring the big dumb dog along, telling Dan that the store has a back room groomers and that despite their dog’s antics, that even he deserved a little pampering at times.

But what Dan hadn’t taken into account was the way their seven-year-old daughter's face was pressed up against the glass peering into the glass tub full of hamsters that squirmed about.

“Iz, for the last time,” Dan says, being suddenly yanked when Thor tugs on his leash whilst Phil goes to find a staff member to help them out.

“No hamsters,” Dan finishes his sentence once he’s pulled the corgi back to sit at his feet. He looks down and his tongue hangs out of his mouth, blissfully ignorant to everything around him.

Izzy pulls away from the glass, now smeared with her hand prints and looks up at Dan with an angry pout.

“Dad, please, look at him - he’s so cute and so cool and so fluffy and,” she takes a breath, and Dan watches her with a raised brow as she continues to ramble.

“And he’s gonna be my best friend and I can get him all the stuff and I swear, I promise that I’ll clean him out and stuff and feed him and oh, please, Dad?” 

She’s proper begging right now, and the way her lip juts out and her big blue eyes sparkle with the threat of tantrum tears, it reminds him so much of Phil.

And before Dan has a chance to tell her no again he hears Phil come up behind him, and Thor tugs again at his arrival.

“Oh my god!” Phil squeals, “Hamsters!”

He goes over to the glass next to Izzy and they both peer in. Dan watches them and rolls his eyes.

“Don’t encourage her Phil. I already said no,” Dan says flatly as Thor whines at his feet for attention.

Phil looks at Dan sharply with a hurt look.

“Why’d you say no? Look at this little guy!” He coos looking back into the glass and tapping lightly on the cage.

Izzy giggles beside him.

“Because,” Dan says sternly, “it’ll be me cleaning the bloody thing out and me having to feed it and she’ll be wanting all the tanks and toys, which aren’t cheap you know.”

Phil looks back at Dan with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, you’d know all about that don’t you?” He teases.

Dan fakes a hurt look, making Izzy laugh, “You said you wouldn’t bring that up. Suki is a sensitive subject for me.”

Phil laughs, making Izzy laugh too. Thor pulls again on his lead, jolting Dan forwards towards the tank.

“See, even Thor wants to have a look,” Phil says in his baby voice down at the dog. He bends down and scoops him up in his arms and holds him to peer into the tank.

Dan’s eyes go wide and he pulls Phil’s arms away from the scared looking hamsters that run around,

“Phil! Do you want us to get kicked out! You were supposed to be finding someone to wash our mutt you know. We didn’t come here to look at hamsters we weren’t going to buy.”

Phil tuts, his lips quirking into a smile.

“First of all, we won’t get kicked out because Thor wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone eat a hamster,” he says ruffling his fur in his arms lovingly.

“And second of all,” he pauses to look at Dan sheepishly, a blush forming over his cheeks, “the dog groomer looked like Ryan Gosling so I chickened out. You need to go over there instead.”

Izzy giggles loud at this, and Dan can’t help but smile just a little.

“No way am I going over to speak to Ryan Gosling. Let’s just get the leash and leave,” Dan tells him with a nod, taking Thor from his arms and setting him down on the floor.

When he looks up, he sees Izzy’s sad face looking right at him.

“Oh no,” he shakes his head, “don’t guilt me with tears. It won’t work.” Dan tells her but she sniffles loudly and looks back at the tank at the hamsters and big tears glisten in her eyes.

“Come on Dan,” Phil whispers, brushing his fingers up Dan’s arm affectionately.

“Let her get the hamster, every kid deserves a hamster at one point in their childhood,” Phil says. “I did, and you did too.”

Dan snorts a laugh, Izzy looks round, tears still threatening to fall.

“If she’s a true Lester, which she is, then we’ll be drowning in hamster babies, Phil,” Dan jokes, but the other two just look right at him with sad faces.

Dan isn’t one for breaking under pressure, especially when it came to Phil and their own daughter, but right now Thor is running circles around his feet and he’s never been good at resisting the same set of big blue eyes.

“Fine.” Dan says, and Izzy’s face breaks into a grin, tears gone.

“Get the bloody hamster, but I swear to god, Izzy,” he says in a warning tone but Izzy is already running into him with a tight hug, almost knocking the breath out of him.

“I know,” she says against his shirt, “I’ll take care of him and love him and I promise I’ll do everything,” she beams up at him as she pulls away.

Dan just laughs as she goes back to the tank.

“So how do we get him out?” She asks, turning to face her parents.

Phil’s smile drops off his face.

“Dibs not talking to Ryan Gosling,” he says quickly and Dan sighs.

Phil smiles at him, and Dan reluctantly hands over Thor’s leash. They still need to pick a new one out, but that’s the least of Dan’s problems now.

“Thanks babe,” Phil says between laughs as Dan shakes his head in disapproval at the thought of having to go talk to a seemingly attractive guy about hamsters.

“You so owe me. The pair of you,” Dan says angrily as he points a finger at them both, but there’s no real bite behind his tone. Izzy just sticks her tongue out and laughs.

“Bloody hamster,” Dan mutters to himself as he goes off to find the Ryan Gosling lookalike, whilst his husband and daughter coo over their new hamster.

(And after the third day, it does end up being Dan that cleans out the cage. But Dan doesn’t mind all too much.)

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
